club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkragent02 (Darkwave)
Darkwave '''(real name Darkragent02) and Wikia account Extreme expert is a loyal agent of the Super Hero Agency, a robber, and an EPF commander. How he got his Powers When Dark was a child, an evening he was playing football in his backyard. It was a normal evening except that Dark noticed a shooting star coming towards him, and not just that, it was also close! On seeing this he started running and that was when he realized it wasn't a star but a crystal. And that was when it struck him. The next morning Dark had awoken in the hospital. He saw the doctor having a conversation with his parents "Very lucky to survive indeed" was what the doctor said and then Dark was excused. The same day he was walking to the parlor to have a pizza when some robbers were there. They were scaring the people and taking money, stealing & being rude to innocent people, they had even put bombs and pointed guns at the civilians so they wouldn't fight back. Dark didn't agree with this and he shouted "stop" to the robbers. The robbers just started laughing and insulting him "What can a mere kid do to us", "So weak and pathetic hahaha!". They aimed their guns at him and were about to shoot his heart, knowing this was his end, Dark covered his face with his arms. However, the bullets simply hit Dark's chest and fell harmlessly to the floor,which confused him, and the robbers. They shot him again and again and the same thing kept happening. Dark grinned, knowing this '''HAD to have a link with the crystal that had hit him. He took a step forward and the ground cracked,more powers, he knew it was his lucky day. He charged at the robbers easily knocking them out one by one until finally the cops had showed up and they were shocked too. The robbers were taken to jail, taking an oath they will return and have revenge. Dark was only a kid at the time, he knew there was something special about him. The next morning waking up for a Saturday morning he ran into the backyard to test out his new powers. He had to find someone who could help him to learn, master and control his powers, not knowing that Super Strength and ability to make earthquakes were not his only powers. The TV was on and Dark had heard his favorite team, the red team had won he jumped up in happiness and clapped. But when he clapped, there was a small tornado for a few minutes in the backyard making a huge mess. Dark was surprised that he had unlocked a new power already. He knew he had to join EPF. So while he was on his way to the EPF HQ he accidentally blasted strange dark energy blasts from his flippers which surprised his even more, in fact, he had now also unlocked Darkness powers and after this he started running to EPF. Finally he reached their safely. He spoke to an EPF agent and the EPF agent knew it was serious so he took Dark to the director right away. Dark was put into the section of gifted young penguins who also had powers and then became leader of a team of 3 heroes. The original Shadow guy was also Darkwave's former mentor and helped his control his powers, and with that help, within a few years Dark became an EPF super hero commander. After that, Dark became influenced by one of his closest friends and became a villain conquering servers snowfall and snow cap with snowfall as the capital, and formed THE ROBBER NATION. However he controlled his emotions and became good once again without abandoning his robber side and EPF gave him his commander super hero status back. Alliance with the Avengers Darkwave became such a good super hero that even the Avengers offered an Alliance that he happily accepted. He helped them significantly by defeating villains like Loki, Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K, Mandarin, Dr Doom, Attuma, The Abomination, and much much more. Iron man,Thor, Captain America and Hulk thanked him and gave him so much credit every time they met that Hulk became jealous and challenged Dark to a fight. Darkwave knew that he was way stronger than hulk and when they fought Hulk was defeated and humiliated. Hulk hated Dark so much that he challenged Dark time and again and every time Dark won and Hulk was smashed. Dark said he couldn't take this boring story anymore so he agreed with Hulk to stop hating each other which hulk accepted and they became good friends. Dark is so strong that even Thor keeps an eye on himself not to start a fight or an argument with Dark because Thor is smart and knows the consequences like what happened to his friend Hulk. Even the villains keep an eye out for him just in case. Immunity to E-Fire Fortunately, Darkwave had found the cure for E fire. He had then put the cure into his DNA making him immune to E-Fire. Powers and Abilities *Darkwave's powers include the following: *Super Strength (even stronger than hulk) (150 at the start, but gradually increases due to the more energy he uses). *Super jumping(ability to jump over mountains) *Invulnerability to fire and lava *Extremely well in H2H combat, master of multiple Martial Arts such as Kung-Fu, Karate, Tae-kwon-do, Judo, etc. *Gamma enrage (when Darkwave is in Gamma enrage mode, he is at a VERY high level of power, and has proven that nothing can beat him when he's in gamma enrage mode, Darkwave bursts into Gamma enrage mode usually when he's been angry for a long time and more energy has been being used due to the anger and then he strikes into Gamma enrage mode) Suits *As Darkwave Darkwave(Earth-616).png Gamma Flaming Darkwave.png Trivia * Darkwave is currently trying to stop a villain. *Darkwave's gamma came from a crystal from outer space, meaning that he is is unique in comparison with normal gamma radiated people such as Hulks, because his gamma is traced to be from a different galaxy. *E-Fire is no longer one of Darkwave's weaknesses. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:SHA Category:Superheroes Category:Archived